


Bad Reputation

by jax8084



Category: Bad Blood (2017), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jax Teller - Freeform, Crossover, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jax8084/pseuds/jax8084
Summary: This is a crossover fic (Sons of Anarchy and Bad Blood)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover fic (Sons of Anarchy and Bad Blood)

 

 

인생은 동화로 남기를 꿈꾸는 공포스릴러물이다. 데클란은 아침에 깨어날 때마다 그런 생각을 했다. 동화로 남아 있었어야해, 하지만 이제 와서 그런 후회를 하기에는 너무나도 늦어버렸다. 과연 삶이 동화이던 순간이 있었는지조차 기억나지 않았으니. 그는 침대에 조금 더 오래 누워있고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없음을 알았다. 그래서 데클란은 몸을 일으켜 이른 아침을 끌어당겨 시계가 움직이도록 했다. 이 집에서는 시간도, 몸과 정신도 모두 데클란이 원하는 대로 돌아갔다.

 

리주토와의 이야기를 마치고 데클란은 그의 리무진에서 내렸다. 리주토의 리무진은 화려하지 않지만 길거리에 오래 서 있는다면 분명히 눈에 띄는 디자인이었다. 요즘에야 비싼 차들이 차고 넘치지만, 저런 고급차는 흔치 않았다. 돈만 쥐어주면 누구나 살 수 있는 차와는 달랐다. 리주토는 그런 것들을 가지고 있었다. 부유함, 명예, 리더십. 아마 마피아가 아니라 사업체를 가지고 있었더라도 성공했을 것이다. 데클란은 그가 할 수 있는 방식으로 리주토를 존경했다. 데클란은 자신만의 방식을 밀고나갈 수 있는 고집이 있는 자를 존경하고, 애정했다. 잭스 텔러도 그런 부류의 인간이었다.

 

잭스는 바이커 갱의 보스였다. 그들 갱은 IRA에게 무기를 공급받아 팔아 이윤을 올렸고, 마피아들로부터 받은 마약을 지역에 유통하기도 했다. 마을의 자경단원 일을 하기도 했으며, 어린아이들을 위한 자선행사도 열었다. 잭스는 그의 일을 잘했고 똑똑했다. 잭스는 자신의 위치를 알았고, 한계도 알았다. 하지만 잭스는 자신이 갈 수 있는 길만을 안전하게 걸어가려는 부류는 아니었다. 도전을 사랑하는 타입은 아니었지만, 해야 한다면 마다하는 타입도 아니었다. 그는 자신의 일이 때론 험한 길을 걷게 된다는 것을 알았다. 그는 어떤 방식으로는 리주토와 닮았다. 자신의 갱 멤버들과 가족들을 챙겼고, 무엇보다 그들을 가장 아꼈다. 리주토와 잭스가 다른 점은 잭스는 보스의 자리에 앉아서도 자기 손에 피 묻히기를 절대 두려워하지 않는다는 점이었다.

 

데클란은 똑똑한 사람을 좋아했다. 잭스는 충성심이 있고, 과묵한 사람을 좋아했다. 그러니 놀라울 것은 없었다. 둘은 일 얘기를 하기 위해 자주 만났다. 어떤 때는 바에서, 또 어떤 때는 데클란이 잭스의 클럽하우스로 초대받기도 했다. 둘은 모텔에 들렀다. 의심하는 사람이 없도록 주의할 필요도 없었다. 잭스는 신뢰받는 보스였고, 데클란은 입이 무거운 사람이었기에. 6개월에서 길면 1년, 데클란은 잭스와의 관계의 유통기한을 그렇게 잡았다. 하지만 잭스는 한번 발을 붙인 곳에서는 쉽게 떠나는 낚시꾼이 아니었다. 물고기가 입질이 없어도 자기 자리를 고수하는 사람이었고 데클란은 이 관계가 아마 누군가 부서질 때까지 지속될 거라는 걸 깨달았다. 그리고 부서진다면, 아마 절대 좋은 모습으로 죽지는 못하게 될 것이 분명했다. 

 

 

데클란이 주차장으로 내려오자 차 앞에 잭스가 서 있는게 보였다. 데클란은 잠시 서서 잭스의 모습을 바라보았다. 잭스는 차 앞에서 서성거리다가 데클란이 서있는 모습을 보더니 경직된 얼굴 근육을 풀고 아주 살짝 미소를 지었다. 잭스는 바이커 갱의 두목치고는 꽤 상냥하게 웃는 편이었다. 데클란은 잭스가 그런 모습을 자신의 앞에서만 보여주기를 내심 원하기도 했다.

"어쩐 일로?"

"사업 파트너들이 우리 둘을 오해하고 있는 것 같아."

"뭐 때문에?"

데클란이 일부러 멍청한 목소리를 내며 물었다. 이유는 알 것 같지만, 잭스가 직접 말하는 게 듣고 싶었다.

"우리 둘이 무슨 꿍꿍이가 있을까봐."

"아, 그래? 아쉽네. 다른 오해일줄 알았는데."

"그러니까 만나는 횟수를 줄이자고."

"그건 싫은데."

"딴 놈들이랑도 떡쳐줄 거 아니면."

잭스가 팔짱을 낀 채 데클란을 바라봤다. 데클란은 차 키를 만지작거리다가 잭스에게 팔을 둘러 어깨동무를 했다. 잭스가 거부할 거라고 생각했지만 아니었다. 데클란에게 있어 잭스는 알기 좋은 상대이기도 했지만, 어떤 때는 지독하게 까다롭기도 했다. 잭스는 데클란의 허리께를 툭툭치곤 주차장 밖으로 걸어 나갔다. 이제 오랫동안 못보겠군, 데클란은 그런 생각을 하다가 이내 시선을 돌려버렸다. 잭스에게 집착하는 것은 바보 같은 시간 낭비일뿐이다. 왜냐면 잭스는 뒤돌아보지 않을테니까.

 

 

잭스의 말은 사실이었다. 아이티 갱 보스는 왜 잭스와 데클란이 그토록 자주 만나는지 지나칠 만큼 궁금해하고 있었다. 지오의 말로는 잭스에게 몇 번 미행이 붙었다고 했다. 데클란이 어떻게 됐냐고 묻자, 지오는 어깨를 으쓱했다. '텔러 선에서 처리했어' 데클란은 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

"하지만 자주 만나는 건 사실이잖아?"

"뭐?"

지오가 말했다. 데클란이 대꾸하자 지오의 눈썹이 위로 한번 쭉 올라갔다.

"둘이 친구라도 됐나?"

"유통일 때문에 몇 번 더 만났어. 친구는 너랑 브루노만으로도 벅차다."

데클란의 농담에 지오가 피식 웃었다. 데클란은 한숨이 절로 나왔다. 사소한 오해는 재앙의 불꽃이 되기도 한다. 데클란의 일은 그런 작은 불꽃까지 꺼버리는 것이었다. 그리고 그건 데클란이 가장 잘 하는 일 중에 하나기도 했다.

 

 

비토의 아들, 니코의 생일날이었다. 그 아들은 하얗고 뺀질한 얼굴에 오만한 표정을 가진 남자였다. 그는 세상 만물이 다 자기 발밑에 있다는 듯 굴었다. 리주토야 자신의 아들이니 그런 태도가 거물이 될 재목의 배짱이라고 여겨졌겠지만, 다른 이들에게는 아니었다. 특히 데클란에게는 더욱 더 그랬다. 니코는 어렸고, 경험도 없고, 과도한 자신감만 앞섰다. 리주토의 마피아 일에 사사껀껀 끼어들었고 일이 어떻게 흘러가는지 배우고 싶지는 않으면서, 그저 누군가 물어다 알려주기만을 바랬다. 딱 어린아이가 부모의 일을 이해하지도 못하면서 알고 싶어하는 것처럼. 니코는 나이가 들어도 제 아버지처럼은 되지 못할 것이다. 게다가 그런 식으로 재수 없게 구는걸 계속한다면, 아마 리주토처럼 나이 먹기 전에 이미 하직할지도 모르지. 데클란은 샴페인을 들고 구석 자리에 서서 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 옆에 지나가던 이름 모를 초대객이 이상한 눈으로 데클란을 바라보았지만 신경 쓰지 않았다.

"나이가 비슷하려나.."

데클란은 잭스를 생각하며 혼잣말을 했다. 잭스와 니코 저 녀석은 아마 나이가 비슷할 것이다, 아마도. 데클란은 잭스를 떠올리며 샴페인을 한모금 삼켰다. 데클란은 잭스의 정확한 나이를 모른다. 그저 그렇게 보이는 그대로를 볼 뿐이었다. 그때 리주토가 데클란의 옆에 서서 말했다.

"데클란."

"다들 좋아 보이는군요."

"내 멍청한 아들 녀석 생일이니 다들 좋은 척 하는 거야."

데클란은 '농담이겠지만 동의합니다' 란 말을 꺼내고 싶은걸 꾹 참으며 웃었다. 리주토는 살짝 취해있었다. 자신이 이룬 가문의 영광에 대해 건배라도 하고 싶은 모양인지 평소엔 볼 수 없는 풀린 표정에 미소를 지으며 데클란에게 건배를 제의했다. 데클란은 보스의 말에 따랐다. 멍청한 애새끼의 생일을 축하하며 건배할 마음이라곤 눈꼽만큼도 없었지만, 어찌되었든간에 돈 받는 대로 리주토의 비위를 맞춰주었어야 했으므로 말이다.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

두 달을 꼬박 채우고 나서야 다시 아이티 갱과 샘 크로와의 회의를 가질 수 있었다. 몇 번은 아이티 갱의 문제로, 또 몇 번은 샘 크로의 멤버들이 총기문제로 ATF에 소환된 무제 때문에 제대로 만날 수가 없었다. 잭스는 두 달 동안 데클란을 마치 모르는 사람 취급이라도 하듯 굴었다. 데클란은 서운하긴 했어도 불만은 없었다. 내부 문제로 바빴을 것이다. 게다가 잭스는 아들도 있었고 결혼은 하지 않았지만 같이 살고있는 여자도 있었다. 게다가 연락하는 걸 썩 좋아하는 편도 아니니. 잭스는 데클란을 보자 턱을 들고 아는 척을 하며 미소 지었다. 그럴 때면 잭스는 굉장히 어려 보였다. 마치 세상 물정이라곤 아무 것도 모르는 그런 청년처럼 보이기까지 했다. 데클란은 잭스의 그런 표정을 좋아했다. 데클란이 응수하며 손가락을 들어 인사하자 잭스는 가깝게 다가왔다.

"오랜만이군."

잭스는 막상 가까워지자 얼굴에서 미소를 지웠다. 어려보이긴 했지만 어린아이는 아니었으니. 잭스의 뒤에는 그의 조직 부대장과 행동대원이 한 명 서있었다. 그들은 고개를 까닥거려 데클란에게 인사했다. 데클란은 그들을 바라보았다가 다시 잭스에게로 시선을 돌렸다.

"두 달이 조금 넘었나."

"조금 덜 됀 것 같은데."

"바빴다더군?"

데클란이 슬쩍 물었다. 잭스는 담배를 꺼내며 대답했다.

"그랬지. 근데 다 처리됐어."

데클란이 라이터를 꺼내 잭스의 담배에 불을 붙였다. 잭스가 고개를 들었다.

"좋은 쪽으로?"

"좋은 쪽으로."

잭스는 그렇게 대답하곤 뒤를 살짝 돌아 조직원들을 보았다. 데클란은 문을 열고 들어오는 아이티 갱보스를 보곤 잭스 쪽으로 기울였던 상체를 다시 뒤로한 채, 그들을 맞이했다.

 

 

머리 아픈 회의가 모두 끝난 뒤 잭스는 부대장과 행동대원을 먼저 보낸 뒤 데클란을 따라갔다. 너무 대놓고 오는게 아니냐고 묻자, 잭스는 그냥 웃고 말았다. 데클란은 그런 미소가 꺼림칙했지만 묻지는 않았다. 아마 굳이 캐묻지 않더라도 잭스는 말해줄 것이다. 데클란과 잭스 사이에는 그런 신뢰가 있었다. 그건 동업자를 대하는 신뢰기도 했고, 살을 비벼댄 상대에 대한 예의이기도 했다. 동업자와 섹스 파트너는 어떤 의미에선 굉장히 비슷하고, 심지어 데클란과 잭스는 동업자이자 섹스 파트너였으니. 모텔에 들어서 데클란이 씻고 나오자 잭스는 조끼를 벗은 채 있다가 바로 데클란에게 달려들었다. 잭스에게서는 햇볕의 향이 났다. 따뜻한 곳에 오래있던 것 특유의 향 말이다. 귀를 흘러내리는 잭스의 금발 머리칼에서 나는 향에 데클란은 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 데클란은 잭스의 허리와 엉덩이에 손을 짚은 채로 한동안 잭스의 향을 즐겼다. 곧 잃게될테니 지금 맡아 둬야했다. 이제 조금만 시간이 지나면 이 향은 데클란의 향수 냄새로 바뀔 것이다.

 

섹스가 끝나고 모든 여운까지 흘러지나간 뒤에도 잭스는 옷을 입지 않았다. 떠날 마음이 없어 보여 데클란도 여유를 부리며 창가 옆 의자에 앉은 채 잭스를 마냥 바라보았다. 잭스는 침대 헤드에 기댄 채 비스듬히 앉아 데클란을 보기도 하고, 커튼으로 가려진 창 틈 사이를 보기도 하며 시간을 죽였다. 무언가 말하려는 거겠지, 아니면 지겨운 가정에서 떠나 잘 모르는 타인과의 여유를 즐기고 싶다던가, 어느 쪽이던 데클란은 상관없었다. 그 때 잭스가 몸을 일으키며 말했다.

"내가 뭘 좋아하는지 알아?"

"네 할리."

잭스는 작게 웃음소리를 내며 침대에서 일어나 바지를 입고 윗옷을 걸쳐 입었다. 데클란도 그 모습을 지켜보다가 자신의 자켓을 주워들어 입었다. 잭스는 그런 데클란을 잠시 기다렸다가 그의 어깨에 손을 올려두었다. 잭스의 손은 크지만, 험악하지 않았다. 빛은 커튼 사이로 흘러 들어와 잭스의 오른눈부터 오른손까지를 비췄다. 데클란은 잭스를 가만히 올려다 보았다.

"네가 뭘 좋아하는데?"

데클란이 묻자 잭스는 데클란의 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다.

"평화."

"바이커 갱 두목이 하는 말 치고는 안맞는데?"

"데클란."

"듣고 있어."

"샘크로는 더 이상 마약에 손대지 않을 거야."

데클란은 잠시 고개를 숙였다가 다시 잭스를 바라보았다. 하지만 데클란은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 무슨 말을 해야할까 말을 고르지도 않았다. 잭스가 다시 말했다.

"더 이상 마약을 유통하지 않을 거야. 다른 운반책을 찾도록 해. 비토 리주토에게도 그렇게 전해."

"이유라도 알 수 있어?"

"내부에서 결정했어."

"그러니까, 그 내부 사정이라도 알 수 있냐고."

"데클란, 넌 누구지? 넌 리주토의 사람이야. 샘 크로가 아니라."

"알려주지 않겠다고?"

"내가 만약 리주토가 네게 내린 모든 명령을 앞으로 나한테도 알려달라고 하면 그렇게 할 수 있겠어?"

잭스는 그렇게 말했다. 데클란이 의자에서 일어나자 이번엔 잭스가 침대에 앉았다.

"내부에서 결정한 일이야. 이미 얘긴 다 끝났어."

"이건 사업이야, 잭스. 잘 생각해."

"리주토의 손을 떠나는 걸?"

"위험한 일이야."

"나도 알아."

잭스가 대답하자 데클란은 잠시 숨을 고르고 말했다.

"리주토가 널 죽이려고 할 거야."

잭스는 그 말에는 대답하지 않았다. 그는 그저 창 밖을 바라보다가 마침내 일어서선 데클란의 뺨에 가볍게 입을 맞출 뿐이었다. 잭스는 조끼를 집어들고 방을 나가며 데클란에게 말했다.

"만약에 리주토가 날 죽이라고 하면, 와서 날 죽일 거야?"

이번엔 데클란이 대답하지 않았다. 어쩌면 대답하지 못한 것에 더 가까울 것이다. 데클란은 말문이 막힌 채 잭스가 그저 방을 떠나는걸 바라만 보고 있었다. 이윽고 잭스의 할리 데이비슨이 떠나는 소리가 요란하게 들렸다. 데클란은 잭스가 남기고 난 말을 하염없이 곱씹었다. 만약 리주토가 잭스를 죽이라고 한다면 그를 죽일 수 있을 것인지, 아니면 총을 든 채 망설일 것인지.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

샘 크로가 왜 그런 결정을 했는지 데클란으로써는 알 길이 없었다. 처음에는 궁금해서 미쳐버릴 것만 같았지만, 그런다고 해서 그 사정을 데클란에게 말해줄 잭스 텔러가 아니었다. 결국 데클란은 포기했고 모텔에서 뒤늦게 체크아웃을 했다. 차를 타고 도시로 복귀하는 동안 지오와 브루노에게서 번갈아 전화가 왔다. 귀찮아 죽겠다는 말투로 전화를 받자 브루노가 억울한 목소리를 쥐어짜내며 보스가 널 얼마나 찾는지 모른다고 하소연을 해댔다. 데클란은 알겠다고 브루노를 수습하며 전화를 끊었다. 문제는 언제나 하나씩 다가오지 않는다.

 

리주토는 평소에도 절대 고운 표정은 되지 못하는 인간이었지만, 오늘은 특히나 더 심했다. 아마 데클란이 보이지 않았기 때문일 것이다. 데클란은 구겨진 자켓의 매무새를 가다듬으며 리주토의 옆에 섰다. 리주토는 불만스러움이 가득 낀 얼굴로 데클란을 바라보다가 말했다.

"뭐했나?"

"잭스 텔러와 만났습니다."

어차피 말해야 할 것이다. 늦게 말하면 상황만 더 악화될 뿐. 리주토는 데클란에게서 시선을 돌렸다. 아마 타당한 이유라고 생각했던 모양이었다. 데클란이 말을 이었다.

"썬즈는.."

데클란은 이걸 무어라고 정리해야하나 잠시 고민하며 말을 늘렸다.

"다음 거래 이후에는 유통에서 빠지겠다고 하더군요."

"뭐?"

리주토는 자신의 생애에서 들어본 가장 어이없는 말이라도 들은 듯 했다. 데클란은 그의 얼굴이 구겨지는 걸 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 마피아와 일하면서 죽거나, 혹은 완전히 세력이 망하거나, 그 갱을 이끄는 리더가 바뀌지 않는 이상은 갑자기 일을 그만두는 경우는 없었다. 특히나 리주토처럼 역사가 오래된 마피와는 더 그랬다. 데클란은 어깨를 으쓱거리며 넘어가기엔 상황이 심각하다고 생각했다.

"어째서?"

"내부 결정 사항이라고 하고 자세한 건 말하지 않았습니다."

리주토는 잠시 고민하며 밖으로 고개를 돌렸다. 데클란은 그가 무슨 말을 할지 알았다. 잭스도 알고 있을 것이다. 다만 남은 건 데클란과 잭스가 그 말을 어떻게 받아들이고 실천 하는 지였다.

"썬즈는 ATF에서 주목하고 있다고 했지?"

"네, 아무래도 운반하는 총기가 점점 양이 많아지다 보니까요."

"좀 더 깨끗한 놈들이 필요해."

데클란은 대답하지 않았다. 샘 크로보다 깨끗한 바이커 갱들은 찾기 힘들었다.

"텔러가 똑똑한 건 알아. 그 놈은 모로우보다 욕심이 없어서 일하기 괜찮은 놈이야."

"텔러가 머리가 좋긴 합니다."

"하지만 너무 욕심이 없는 것도 탈이지. 썬즈의 자금은 알아봤나?"

"힘든 정도는 아니지만..."

"늘 그렇지."

리주토는 이 화제에 대해 관심을 잃은 사람처럼 한참을 창 밖을 바라보다가 말했다.

"잘 처리해."

"텔러를 죽이면 경찰에서 주목할겁니다."

"그러니까 말했잖아. 잘 처리하라고."

이제 리주토에게서 이 이야기는 끝났다. 그는 두번 다시 잭스 텔러에 대해 언급하지 않을 것이다. 데클란은 리주토의 집에서 나와 걸으며 정리해야 할 것은 자신의 마음뿐이라는 것을 깨달았다. 그러고 나면, 다시 그는 원래대로 원래의 삶을 살 수 있을 것이다. 잭스 텔러가 없었던 원래의 삶을.

 

데클란은 바로 집으로 돌아갔다. 삶은 그 본질의 잔인함을 깨닫는 순간부터 여러 갈래로 찢겨나간다. 데클란의 고통은 아주 어릴 때부터 시작되었다. 너무 어렸던 여동생과 헤어지고, 위탁가정에서 학대를 받으며 살아왔던 시절부터 지금에 이르기까지. 어딘가 한군데 머무른다던가, 혹은 조용한 휴식을 취한다던가 하는 삶은 없었다. 누군가에게 충성하고 집중하며 그 사람이 시키는 온갖 더러운 일을 해오며 이 자리까지 왔다. 이제는 남은 것이 무엇인지 정확하게 파악할 수 있었다. 돈과 연줄, 이 세계에서 두 푼 어치 정도 되는 명예와 텅 빈 인간의 삶. 데클란은 어둠이 더깨로 내려앉은 밖을 바라보았다. 잭스 텔러의 목소리가 어디선가 들리는 듯 했다. '삶은 잔인한 거야, 데클란'

 

 

잭스의 친구가 감옥에서 죽었다는 이야기를 들었다. 조직 일의 복수였고, 폭행을 심하게 당했다고 했다. 데클란은 고민하다가 결국 잭스에게 전화를 걸었다. 신호음은 몇 번 가지 않았다.

\- 어쩐 일로?

잭스가 말했다. 데클란은 머뭇거리다가 물었다.

"오피 일 왜 말 안했지? 했었으면 장례식에 꽃이라도 보냈을텐데."

\- 굳이 해야 했나? 오피를 잘 모르잖아

"우린 동업자잖아."

\- 이젠 아니잖아

"그땐 동업자였잖아."

\- 작은 장례식이었어, 안 불러서 화났다면 미안하군

"..유감이야, 늦었지만."

\- 그럴 필요 없어. 내가 말했잖아. 다 처리됐다고

"그 처리됐단 일이 오피 일 인줄은 몰랐어."

잭스는 대답하지 않았다. 데클란은 잠시 전화를 붙잡고 있었다. 침묵은 무겁게 내려앉았다. 무슨 말을 해야할지 몰랐다. 결국 잭스가 먼저 말했다.

\- 별로 할 말 없으면 끊지

"그래, 나중에... 연락해."

잭스가 웃는 소리가 났다.

\- 나중에 연락할 일이 뭐가 있지?

데클란은 이마를 짚었다. 전화가 끊겼고, 데클란은 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

오피 윈스턴의 가족은 그 아이들과 친어머니를 제외한 모두가 죽었다. 아마 그런 사항들이 잭스가 샘 크로를 위험한 일에서 밀어내는 것에 큰 도움을 주었겠지, 그의 마음을 굳히는 것에 대해서. 가족이 뭐라고, 제기랄. 데클란은 침대에 누운채 천장을 바라보았다. 가족이 뭐라고 말이야, 다들 그러는지 그는 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 친구도 없었고, 가족도 없었고, 누구하나 정을 준 상대도 없었다. 꼭 그래야하나? 그러면 사는 게 좀 더 좋아 보일까? 그건 모르는 일이었다. 리주토를 보면 니코 때문에 가끔 미치려고 했고, 브루노는 말썽 많고 돈을 물쓰 듯 쓰는 자식들 때문에 만성 위염에 시달렸으니까. 하지만 리주토는 니코를 세상 그 어떤 것보다 사랑했다. 브루노도 마찬가지였다. 데클란은 몸을 일으켰다. 데클란이 지금 가장 신경 쓰는 것은 잭스 뿐이었다. 그렇다고 잭스가 데클란의 가족이 되는 건 아니다. 잭스가 그 말을 듣는다면 아마 콧방귀를 뀔 것이다.

 

그 누구도 혼자 살 수는 없다. 이건 별로 어려운 이야기가 아니다. 데클란은 자신이 잭스를 어떻게 생각하는지 정리하는 시간을 가졌다. 사실 이미 결론은 나와 있었고, 복잡하지도 않았다. 그저, 자신에게 알았다고 하면 될 일이었다. 잭스가 어떻게 받아들일지는 별로 문제가 되지 않았다. 잭스는 어떻게 말해도, 어떤 것도 받아들이지 않을 테니까.

 

 

 


End file.
